In terminating electrical wire having an outer insulation and an inner electrical conductor, it is necessary to contact the terminal with the electrical conductor. Prior techniques have included stripping away the insulation from the conductor and then attaching the terminal to the stripped end. Aside from the extra step of having to strip the insulation away from the conductor, this technique required the use of a special insulated component insert the wire. Additionally, both a stripping tool and a terminal crimping tool must be used to accomplish the termination. Further, as these connectors hold the wire by means for compressing the connector to the striped conductor, they are susceptible to inadvertent disconnection.
Prior attempts have also been made to provide connectors which pierce the insulation of a conductor cable. Many of these insulation piercing connectors employ spiked projections which are imbeded into the insulation and make electrical contact with the conductor at the point of entry. Mechanical connection is then achieved by compressing the terminal end against the end of the cable to form a "crimp-connection". These connectors are limited to point-to-conductor electrical connection as only the outer extent of the "spike" which comes through the insulation makes contact with the conductor. It is possible for some of the spikes to only knick or abut the conductor preventing complete electrical contact. Thus, electrical connection may be further disrupted by the crimping process which may displace the spike. There exists a need for a superior terminal which displaces insulation and makes sufficient contact with the conductor.